Asthma is a chronic inflammatory disorder severely affecting approximately 5 percent of the population of the US. This familial disease, with multigenic loci and environmental causes involved, is thought to be initiated by IgE-mediated allergic response to airborne allergens. At least two genetic loci controlling IgE levels and bronchial hyperresponsiveness are linked to the long arm of human chromosome 5 (5q31). With the intent of isolating the genes associated with these loci, the investigators have isolated cDNAs representative of approximately 50 novel genes from this genetic locus by positional cloning. As an initial step in identifying the genes potentially associated with asthma, they propose to evaluate these genes for differential expression in normal versus asthma/atopy patients' samples, including T cells, eosinophils and bronchial epithelial cells either from peripheral blood, bronchial lavages or sputum. Upon successful completion of these objectives, the best gene targets will have been assessed based on their differential expression in diseased versus normal tissues. In phase II studies, the disease association of the selected candidate genes will be examined and their potential pharmaceutical applications as drug targets will be assessed, and if appropriate, assays will be developed for the purpose of screening for new drugs. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE